Petite Soeur
by Merilith Zvezdnayapyl
Summary: Ou comment Ulfang et ses fils rejoignirent Morgoth, causant le désastre de Nirnaeth Arnoediad... Bonus de ma fic Troisième Chance (Lord of the Rings), écrit surtout pour le fun. Présence de Sauron/OC


**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tolkien, sauf Ellara, mais vous comprendrez vite un certain paradoxe.**

**Me revoilà, avec un nouvel OS. Si vous n'avez pas lu **_**Troisième Chance**_** (dont Ellara est un OC important), ça ne gêne absolument pas la compréhension de ce texte. En même temps, c'est logique, rien qu'au niveau de la chronologie…**

_466, Premier Age_

Assis sur son sombre trône dans la forteresse d'Angband, Morgoth déversait toute sa rage sur l'un de ses meilleurs serviteurs. Depuis que Luthien, cette vipère des Elfes, son pitoyable humain de compagnon et cette saleté de chien de Valinor étaient venus et avaient réussi à lui voler un Silmaril, il était d'humeur massacrante. Sur sa couronne de fer, seules deux pierres brillaient encore. Le joyau au milieu avait disparu. Pendant des heures, le Vala Noir avait laissé exploser sa rage. Surtout contre ses deux meilleurs éléments, un certain couple maléfique.

Sauron avait supporté les reproches sans broncher, serrant les dents et se préparant à une éventuelle torture. Mais il sentait son armure peser lourd sur ses épaules. Etre lieutenant de Morgoth n'était pas toujours une tâche plaisante. Pour un spectateur extérieur, la scène avait un petit quelque chose de comique, et en même temps renforçant la tension qui régnait déjà. D'un côté, Morgoth, assis mais qui dans sa fureur pourrait se lever d'un bond, sa couronne désormais incomplète (et légèrement de travers) sur ses longs cheveux noirs. Ses yeux sombres brillaient comme des charbons ardents sur son visage scarifié, et ses mains brûlées tapaient parfois contre les accoudoirs de son trône. En face, Sauron se tenait droit, impassible comme la rigueur militaire l'exigeait. Morgoth aurait très bien pu crier contre une planche de bois qu'il obtiendrait la même réaction.

Après avoir longuement réprimandé Sauron, c'était au tour d'Ellara. En voyant la belle brune entrer dans la salle, aussi impassible et presque méprisante, le Vala eut envie de la gifler. La sorcière, sous sa forme vampirique qui lui valait le surnom de Thuringwethil, avait abandonné ses ailes à Luthien. Comment une magicienne aussi puissante qu'elle avait pu perdre le combat aussi facilement, permettant à son adversaire d'atteindre son but ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? S'il avait eu une once d'optimisme dans cette affaire, Morgoth aurait comprit avoir retenu une leçon : toujours se méfier des femmes qui lui proposent leurs services. Onze ans auparavant, il avait accepté Ellara à ses côtés, et durant les deux premières années, tenté de la séduire, sans succès. Il avait bien voulu être patient, se dire qu'elle était tellement plongée dans son travail, ses potions et sortilèges qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre ses tentatives. Puis il l'avait envoyée accompagner Sauron dans la conquête de Tol Sirion. Dans sa vanité et son ignorance des vrais sentiments, il n'avait pas prévu que son lieutenant gagne le cœur de la sorcière devenue immortelle. S'il prenait vraiment le temps d'analyser ses pensées en cet instant, il saurait que sa colère envers la magicienne était plus due au fait qu'elle partage ses nuits avec un autre plutôt qu'à son échec. Ces Humains…

Le calme tomba brusquement dans la salle. Morgoth s'était tu et Ellara déglutit, pensant qu'il avait choisi de se débarrasser d'elle. Mais en réalité, le Vala venait de penser à quelque chose qui pourrait lui être très utile.

-Ellara ?

-Oui, maître ?

-Tu appartiens bien au peuple des Orientaux, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact.

-Alors j'ai trouvé comment tu pourrais te racheter, et éviter des heures très déplaisantes. Si tu réussis, je ne parlerai plus de ton échec. Mais si là aussi tu me déçois, sache que Gothmog s'ennuie beaucoup.

La magicienne déglutit. Si son teint hâlé n'avait pas pâli lors de son obtention de l'immortalité, son visage virerait au blanc en un éclair.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi, maître ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Depuis de longues semaines, un cavalier parcourait l'est du Beleriand, descendant vers le sud sans s'arrêter, voyageant de nuit et se cachant le jour grâce à quelques artifices pour ne pas être repéré. Si qui que ce soit apprenait son existence, non seulement sa mission serait un échec, mais en plus il pourrait se préparer à perdre sa tête. Noire était sa monture, noire était la cape qui l'enveloppait, dissimulant son identité, sa nature même, aux yeux du monde. Mais malgré tous les dangers, rien ne pourrait le dissuader de continuer. Cette mission était trop importante pour lui, il ne pouvait se permettre d'échouer, ou de douter. Et puis, il avait fait trop de chemin pour renoncer maintenant. Ainsi, sous la protection de la Lune, le cavalier força l'allure et enfin atteignit Sarn Athrad, au bout de la Route des Nains longeant le fleuve Ascar. C'était à cet endroit que ledit fleuve se jetait dans le Gelion, au sud du Thargelion, royaume de Caranthir onze ans auparavant. C'était ici aussi qu'une tribu d'Orientaux, dirigée par Ulfang, s'était installée. Trois ans auparavant, il avait enfin consenti à guider son peuple vers le Beleriand, mais ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin. C'était l'occasion rêvée.

Le cavalier se présenta aux sentinelles, disant avoir un message important à communiquer à Ulfang. Il fut guidé dans le campement jusqu'à la tente du chef pendant qu'un palefrenier s'occupait de son cheval. Autour d'une table étaient assis quatre hommes. Celui placé au bout devait avoir une soixantaine d'années. Ses cheveux autrefois noirs avaient viré au gris, son visage au teint hâlé était ridé. Dans ses yeux gris-vert se lisait une grande méfiance envers le nouveau venu. Ou plutôt, la nouvelle venue. Car le cavalier avait retiré sa capuche, révélant son visage aux quatre hommes présents. Si Ulfang ne réagit pas, son fils aîné Uldor se leva brusquement.

-Ellara, c'est toi ?

La jeune femme eut un sourire, et ses yeux brillaient. Sans hésiter, Uldor franchit la distance qui le séparait d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué, petite sœur.

Aussitôt, les deux autres fils, Ulfast et Ulwarth, se levèrent à leur tour et étreignirent leur sœur, la petite dernière de la fratrie. Quant à leur père, il se leva quelques minutes plus tard, et le silence retomba. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore très jeunes et avaient fait une bêtise, ses quatre enfants se séparèrent et s'alignèrent du plus âgé à la plus jeune, attendant que leur père s'adresse à eux.

-Que fais-tu ici, Ellara ?

-Moi aussi, je suis ravie de vous revoir.

Ulfang se retint de la gifler, se souvenant qu'elle n'était plus la jeune fille de dix-huit ans telle qu'il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois, mais désormais une femme, sûrement puissante magicienne, âgée de trente-deux ans (bien qu'elle n'en paraisse qu'à peine vingt-cinq, ce qui était étrange). Donc, elle avait largement passé l'âge d'être punie comme une gamine. A la place, le chef des Orientaux serra les dents et respira profondément. Puis il invita sa fille à prendre place à sa table, et ses fils à se rasseoir. Ellara observa ses frères un à un. Comme ils avaient changé, depuis son départ ! Uldor avait vingt-sept ans quand ils s'étaient quittés, et maintenant en était âgé de quarante et un. Ulfast avait désormais trente-huit ans, et Ulwarth trente-six. Mais la question qu'elle voulait poser depuis son entrée dans la tente franchit enfin ses lèvres :

-Où est mère ?

Personne ne répondit, mais le silence le fit à leur place. Ellara sentit sa gorge se nouer. Le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait de sa mère lui revint en mémoire. Elle la revit précisément, belle dans sa robe bleue, ses cheveux bruns méchés de gris retenus par un peigne doré, et ses yeux noirs remplis de larmes. Alena souffrit énormément du départ de sa fille vers l'inconnu. D'après les dires d'Uldor, elle mourut dix ans plus tard.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? demanda Ulfang à sa fille pour la deuxième fois.

-Je suis ici par devoir. Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins : Morgoth aimerait vous avoir à ses côtés.

-Alors durant ces quatorze années d'absence, tu étais à ses ordres.

-Non, je suis allée à Angband après trois ans d'errance.

-Est-il vraiment ce dieu que décrivent les rumeurs ? interrogea Ulfast.

-Oui, répondit sa sœur. Et même plus. Le rejoindre vous procurera de nombreux avantages : terres, titres, richesses. Lorsqu'il aura gagné la guerre, il saura récompenser ceux qui auront contribué à sa victoire.

Si les trois fils étaient enthousiastes, le père restait encore méfiant :

-Et tiendra-t-il vraiment sa parole ?

-Père, regardez-moi, et dites ce que vous voyez.

-Une belle jeune femme, sûrement une Dame très haut placé.

-Exactement. En onze ans, j'ai acquis de nombreux pouvoirs, ainsi qu'un rôle important auprès de Morgoth. Alors si j'ai pu m'en sortir aussi bien, moi, une femme, alors vous, des guerriers, serez très bien accueillis.

-Laisse-moi la nuit pour y réfléchir.

-Bien entendu.

-Comment est-ce, là-bas ? demanda Ulwarth.

-Impossible à décrire, répondit Ellara après un temps de réflexion.

-As-tu toujours été bien traitée ?

-Oui. Et si Morgoth en est à l'origine, je peux aussi remercier Sauron.

-Sauron ?

-Son lieutenant. C'est lui qui m'a appris la plupart des sorts que je maîtrise aujourd'hui.

-Tu étais déjà puissante avec l'enseignement de Toth. Ce Sauron doit être un bien grand magicien pour que tu tiennes un tel discours.

-En parlant de Toth, coupa Ulfang, qu'est-il devenu ?

-Il est mort, l'âge la rattrapé.

C'était un mensonge. En réalité, Ellara l'avait empoisonné un peu plus tôt dans l'année. Le vieux sorcier avait découvert la relation de sa protégée avec Sauron, et lui avait passé un savon. Lassée d'être traitée comme une gamine, et craignant qu'il ne fasse une bourde qui pourrait se répercuter sur sa propre vie, la magicienne avait glissé de l'arsenic dans son verre de vin rituel. Et bien sûr, elle ne s'était pas privée d'apprécier le spectacle.

Lorsque vint le moment de dormir, Ulwarth céda gracieusement sa tente à Ellara et partagea celle d'Ulfast. La nuit fut courte, mais la magicienne dormit bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Dans la matinée, son père la fit appeler, et elle le rejoignit avec ses frères. Il avait l'air sérieux, et la sorcière croisa les doigts pour qu'il ait accepté.

-C'est d'accord, déclara le chef des Orientaux, nous nous rallierons à Morgoth. Voici une lettre prouvant ma bonne foi.

Et il tendit à sa fille un rouleau de parchemin scellé, comportant les signatures du père et de ses trois fils.

-Ne peux-tu pas rester ? questionna Ulfast.

-J'aurais bien voulu, mais le devoir m'appelle. Peut-être nous reverrons-nous.

-Je l'espère.

Et il serra sa sœur dans contre lui. Les deux autres frères les rejoignirent dans cette étreinte, qui serait aussi la dernière.

-Adieu, père, fit Ellara avant de tourner le dos.

-Attends, l'arrêta Ulfang.

Il marcha jusqu'à elle, observa son visage sans dire un mot, puis la serra dans ses bras. C'était si inhabituelle que la sorcière ne répondit pas tout de suite à cette étreinte.

-Sois prudente, souffla-t-il. Ce que tu fais est très dangereux. Mais je suis fier de toi.

-Merci, père, répondit Ellara en refoulant ses larmes. Promis, je ferai attention.

Et elle sortit de la tente. C'est sans hâte qu'elle sella son cheval, l'enfourcha et quitta le campement. Elle partit au pas, la mort dans l'âme, mais ne se retourna pas. Après plusieurs semaines de voyage monotone où elle faillit se faire repérer plusieurs fois, Ellara atteignit enfin Angband. Fatiguée après sa mission, elle sentit que ses jambes ne la portaient qu'à peine, et descendre les interminables escaliers jusqu'à la salle du trône lui rappelait ses courbatures. Mais elle fit taire sa douleur et son épuisement, et s'inclina devant Morgoth.

-Alors ? interrogea le Vala.

Sauron était à ses côtés, et adressait un discret sourire d'encouragement à la sorcière.

-Maître, Ulfang et ses fils acceptent de vous rejoindre. Ils vous offrent leur loyauté et leurs vies.

Elle avait parlé sans trembler, mais parler d'eux sans dire «mon père» ou «mes frères» fut douloureux. Morgoth eut un sourire cruel.

-C'est excellent. Comme promis, pour cette réussite, je consens à te pardonner ta traîtrise. Mais que ça ne se reproduise plus, car je ne serai pas aussi miséricordieux.

-Merci, maître.

Elle obtint enfin la permission de prendre congé, et arpenta lentement les couloirs avant d'atteindre son laboratoire. Rien de mieux qu'un peu de lecture pour se détendre. Pendant qu'elle choisissait un livre, elle n'entendit pas Sauron entrer, et faillit sursauter lorsqu'il l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

-Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il.

-Pour être honnête, ça pourrait aller mieux. Car je suis consciente d'avoir condamné mon père et mes frères à un sort funeste.

-C'était le prix à payer. Même s'il est injuste que tout repose sur tes épaules.

Sauron ne pouvait comprendre ce que ressentait son amante. Etant un Maia, il n'avait ni parents, ni frères et sœurs. Certes, au tout début, il y avait Aulë, et les autres Maiar à son service, mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

Les pressentiments d'Ellara se vérifièrent six ans plus tard, lorsque la trahison des fils d'Ulfang (décédé en 470) conduisit au désastre de _Nirnaeth Arnoediad_. Ils trahirent le serment d'allégeance fait à Caranthir, mais furent tous trois tués sur le champ de bataille.

**Reviews ?**


End file.
